Spirited away: To be loved
by nekochanlover69
Summary: Chihiro has been abandoned by her parents and needs Haku. I REALLY SUCK AT SUMMARY'S PLEASE JUST READ THE FIRST CHAPTER. Currently being rewritten I hate the story and sorry for not being on life got in the way.


**Hi this is my very first fanfic and i hope you enjoy i'm super exited to be doing this i had a different one before but when i was editing it because i wanted to change it i was not paying attention and well it was deleted but i wont let that stop me i will rewrite this even if it takes another 7 hours wish me luck.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY I DO HOWEVER OWN MINOR OC.**

 **chapter 1- I love you**

Chihiro POV

It's been 5 years since Haku and i split apart and i miss him dearly and i want to see him so bad so i have decided to go to him since he won't come to me. I made this decision 3 years ago on my 12 birthday when my father left the family for his assistant or should i say she was married to when she and my dad started the affair and she had children to two boys my dad always wanted a boy so when she decided to leave her husband and take her children with her my father went with them they left for america on my birthday and he didn't even say goodbye. After my dad left mom stopped looking at me she acted as if i didn't exist so a week after my birthday i said to myself if Haku as not came to me after my 15 birthday i would go to him. And that's just what i did after my birthday that i spent alone now was over i packed a bag to leave when suddenly out of no where i felt a great force push me on the carpet. As i struggled i smelt beer and knew exactly who it was it was my mothers dead beat boyfriend he meat my mother a year ago and he moved in with us a week after they met on a dating site. He was a very rude and lazy person that just drunk beer and watch TV and bitch at mom when he ran out of liquor i honestly don't know why mom choose him but i do know his family was loaded but they disowned him for some reason he doesn't talk about it but one thing i do now is that he's a lolicon.

He got on top of me and started licking me telling me how sexy i was compared to my mom it was disgusting and i wanted him of i screamed to the top of my lungs for my mom and him to get off of me. After 20 minutes of struggling he had managed to get my shirt off and bra he sucked my breast as i called for Haku "shut the fuck up bitch before i just ram my cock in your mouth haha and maybe i'll let this Haku watch who's that your boyfriend i'm not surprised you slut" he said licking my face i stopped yelling i knew he would do it. After another 20 minutes f struggling i gave up he had gotten my pants off and was now licking my legs i cried softly as he slowly removed my panties but then *BANG* my mother had hit him in the back of the head with a metal bat blood gushed out his head so fast my mother checked his pulse he was dead. I ran to my mother to hug her but she just pushed me of saying "so you little bitch you seduced my man and then you killed him your father would be sad if he even loved you that is boy i better tell the police" she laughed looking down on me like i was a pig "no mother you know that's not true please mommy don't i have to go to Haku" i cried trying to hold her feet down but struggling i was to weak from struggling with him i tried to follow her down stairs but she just kicked me off of her i fell down 22 steps and she came up to me and started punching me repeatedly until i coughed up blood "oh your still alive to bad i was going to have you rot in prison but now i think i'll just kill ya" she said dragging me to the car and buckling me in the passenger seat she went to get her dead boyfriend and put him in the trunk. She drove to the place father took us when he made that short cut and stopped in front of the two faced monkey she got out the car and walked over to my side where she put me in the drivers seat she took the bat and wiped it of with her shirt before putting my hand on it "i wonder what the news will say daughter falls for mothers boyfriend kills him after rejection and commits suicide" she says taking a tube and putting it in the gas tank transferring the gas the bucket she keeps in the car just in case we run out of gas and she needs to get more she pours the gasoline all over the car and lights a cigarette and put it in my mouth she walks away saying " hey bitch i know how much you detest cigars so lets see if you'll be able to handle one as soon as you drop it the car will explode have fun you slut".

It's been 5 minutes since she left and the smoke is killing me but i keep it in until i get the tape of my hands but i choke and the cigar falls out of my mouth the car goes up in flames and burns my skin the tape dissolves and as soon as its fully gone i unbuckle my seat belt and smash the window with me shoulder i climb out the car and run to the tunnel the tunnel where i know Haku is at and my friends the spirit world i feel my blood leaving my body i make it to the small river and sit in it. I watch as my blood turns the river into a light pink color my skin still burning and my ankle swelled up from the fall down stairs but i get up and run it's dark out so i know the spirits are out i run past the restaurant to the back so i can get to the boiler room i see the steps and take a deep breath i stay on my behind and gently go down stairs it was cold out and i had nothing on i completely exposed i took me 10 minutes to make t down the stairs and i was beat the blood had made a puddle where i rested i hide in the corner outside not able to move the boiler room was a few feet away from me but i didn't have the energy i passed out.

Haku POV

It's been 5 years since i meet Chihiro and i miss her terribly but i cant fulfill my promise i never intended to fulfill it i just said it to get her to leave i'm sure she's forgotten about me anyway. After Chihiro left i beat Yubaba and not only did i get free of my contract but i also got the bathhouse and made Lin my second in command i'v been building this place up for 4 years and i'm finally satisfied i'v got 100 floors now and the last two are mine the 3rd from the top is Lin's floor and the 4,5,6th from the top is the floors we use for business the rest are the workers floors our baths. we recently got new workers and one of them is a dragon her name is Kasai she's a fire dragon and she's been trying to mate with me for 3 months now it's mating season for dragons and it's driving me crazy i think of Chihiro 24/7 and get morning wood every time i dream of her i'm seriously thinking of mating with this dragon but i'm not physically prepared. when a dragon mates for the first time you have to seriously be attracted to the our you wont be hard you just cant find someone pretty dragons have to be physically attracted to them but i was willing to break that rule because every day i wake up and get closer and close to getting Chihiro and taking her by force. Dragons get one mate in the life time and if you don't find that mate you can die a virgin it's very rare to fall for a different species and in my case i fell hard i could mate with someone i was not attracted to as long as they where attracted to me if you mate and both of you are not attracted to each other you won't be able to produce offspring but is you mate and only one of you is attracted to each other there is a 50% chance of producing but if you mate and both of you are seriously attracted to each other you could get pregnant with the first time. I was willing to take the 50%chance since my true mate and i are not able to be together she's probably not in love with me anyone i would not be surprised if i was the only one attracted to her.

Today was a slow day with Lin being annoying as usual telling me my plan to mate with Kasai was stupid boy did i regret telling her but she was the only person i could talk to her and Kamaji that is. It was about closing time the sun was going to come up in about 2 hours and i was talking with Kasai she was trying to act cute when i talked to her pushing her lips up and blinking way to many times it turned me off big time "so Haku darling wont you be mine i promise i'll be a good mother i know you want me" she said in a arrogant way i rolled my eyes took a deep breath and was about to say yes when i smelt something ;something familiar something i fell in love with it was Chihiro "Chihiro... sorry Kasai i have to go" i said running towards the smell hearing Kasai yelling my name telling me to came back nut i ignored it. As i made my way down the stairs towards the boiler room i noticed a blood trail i followed it and sure enough i found the source my Chihiro i quickly picked her up screaming her name i flew to my floors and put some spells on the floors one to make sure no one came up,one to make sure no one felt our presence and one to make sure no one heard us . I put her on my bed and wiped the blood off of her when i say the bruises i freaked out i punched the wall 5 times to calm my self down 'dammit dammit dammit Chihiro what happened to you why are you here' i thought to myself banging my head on the wall i stopped when i heard her call my name "Ha...Haku please hurry i" was all she managed to say i snapped out of it and healed her wounds then i smelt it the smell of another man a smelly man at that so she did fall in love with someone else.

After i cleaned,healed and dressed Chihiro i kept her in my bed i never left her side i stood there for 3 days waiting for her to wake up but had to go back down stairs it was an important guess coming and to tell the truth being in there with her was torture not being able to touch her i went down stairs and greeted the guest. After 5 hours the guest was gone and Lin was looking for answers for why i was missing and i couldn't keep it from her she had a right to know plus needed a break from Chihiro "you see Chihiro came back but not the way you think she was covered in blood naked and with the scent of another man on her" i said clenching my fist she stared at me with shock as if i was telling i a tale she then snapped out of it when tears came falling from my eyes. Lin hugged me telling me it was ok "it's ok Haku i'm sure she'll be fine i know she love's you she wouldn't have fallen for another man" she said rubbing my back "what do you mean she's in love with me she couldn't be" said confused she laughed "oh Haku you really are stupid aren't you that dope has been in love with you for 5 years and don't ask how i know i just know she's my little sister of course i'll know if she's in love now take me to her it's about time to close anyway i'm sure they'll be fine alone let's go" i nodded and we headed up stairs.

Kasai POV

As the important guest left i saw Haku walk away with the annoying bitch Lin so i eavesdropped on the conversation 'why is my darling crying' i thought using my dragon hearing i heard Lin say something about Chihiro loving Haku 'who does that bitch Lin think she is telling Haku about a girl that loves him when he has me who is this other Bitch anyway Chihiro i think it was what a stupid name' i thought biting my thumb i follow them up the stairs but as soon as i make it to Haku's first floor i get blown away. damn he put a field around it he's way more powerful than me so i can't break it i head to my room with the annoying ass yuna's as i go to sleep i can't help but think about who Chihiro is but oh well she won't have him he's mine and as soon as i mate with him he will be mine forever i knew we would be together when i first met him 3 mouths ago and no one is taking him away even if i have to kill them.

Chihiro POV

'Where am i' i thought waking up i moved to see how much pain i would be in but was surprised when i felt nothing.I got fast soon regretting it as i feel back down i had a major headache i looked around to try and get some insight on where might be. I noticed green walls and blue furniture there were dragon statues and paintings of rivers and mountings it truly was a beautiful sight. 'Haku it must be his room that's also probably why i don't see my wounds' i thought to my self i laid there waiting for his return then the memories came rushing back and tears came gushing out my eyes. I stayed there hands covering my face crying till no more tears came i must have fallen asleep because when as i open my eyes i saw a tall green haired man and a medium sized lady with a pink jumpsuit (remember the outfit in the movie). They stared at me with sad pitiful eyes the tall man with the green hair looked familiar yet like a stranger at the same time i took a guess and said "Haku" he shook his head yes and i started to cry again studdering "Ha...H...Haku oh m..my Haku your real r...right i i'm i'm i'm not dreaming right right"i said trying to get up to walk towards him he saw that i struggled and came to help as soon as i got close enough i rapped my arms around his neck and squeezed as hard as i could he jumped but eventually hugged me to. the woman behind him began to cough look at her and realized who it was "Lin" i yelled excitedly (is that a word) "Chihiro you big dope you made Haku cry he was scared you were dead or something but he cried on my shoulder saying how much he loved and needed you" she said giving an evil smirk to Haku "what she's lying Chihiro" he said giving Lin the death glare "oh so you don't love Chihiro" she replied "no it's not that i love Chihiro with all my heart and ill do anything to be her mate i rea" he stopped when he realized what he said and looked at me i didn't think anyone in the world could be a brighter red than i was right now i thought but was really happy Lin smiled and said "well Haku you made it seem like she was in a terrible condition she must have just been tired i'll leave you two love birds alone" she said walking out the room Haku started to laugh awkwardly and let go off me when he realized he was still holding on tight but i grabbed him and kissed him on the cheek.

Haku POV

After Chihiro kissed me i almost died of embarrassment she looked at me so innocently i wanted to make her mine right there but wanted to take it slow. "Haku i thought you forgot me and met someone else" she said in a low voice "no i isn't that i just thought it would be best if you met someone else rather than abandon your world and family" i said she put on a sad face and it just broke my heart to see her said like that and i wanted to say something but before i did she had spoken "Haku i have no home this is my only home they don't care about me if they did they would not have abandoned me" she said "abandon" i asked "yes see for your self Haku" she replied i put our heads together and saw all her memories from the past five years and almost broke down crying a the first 4 years the got super pissed when i saw the last year especially the last few hours she was in the world. I held her tight and she hugged me back crying i rubbed her back telling her it was okay your safe now but she just cried harder it was killing me so i did something to shut her up and kissed her on the lips. She gasped at the sudden kiss but quickly got into it rapping her arms around my neck i put my hands on her ass and squeezed she gasped and i took this opportunity to put my tongue in her mouth she moaned. I broke the kiss and backed away 'damn i got hard' i thought "Haku why would you" she said blushing "Chihiro it's no secret i love you now so why not show it " i said "Haku oh i love you to but i thought you'ed be angry because of what happened with my moms boyfriend" said said in a shaking voice "why would i be mad it wasn't your fault and i would have killed him if your mom hadn't oh but i really do want to kill your mom to" i said feeling my anger rise and my erection drop 'thank god' "i don't mind" she said giggling this made me smile and want to kiss her again but i knew i wouldn't be able to control my self if i did "Chihiro listen you can't stay by me at the moment" i said she looked hurt "but why don't we love each other" she said holding back tears " it's not that Chihiro"i said trying to calm her "then what is it is it me are you sure you don't see me as a slut" she said now that just pissed me off "Chihiro look at me" i yelled she stared at the floor "LOOK AT ME" i yelled louder. She stared at me in shock 'dammit now she's scared' i took a deep breath and said"now Chihiro that was not your fault and don't ever think it was it was a sick man praying on a weak girl now i love so don't ever think other wise you are not nor will ever be a slut I'm in mating season and yes you are my mate" she stared in disbelief "Haku thank you for that about the slut thing i needed that" she said i waited for her to say something about the other part but she just stared at me after 10 minutes of awkward staring she finally spoke "how could i be your mate" she asked "well i guess you could call it fate a dragon finding a mate is really rare i mean a true mate not someone you think is hot someone you just know is the one it's like oh how do i explain this Chihiro" i said "yes" she answer "it's like a blue moon (i just made this part up) a blue moon is a super rare moon in the spirit world that only comes once ever 100,000 year's and it's one of the most beautiful things i have ever seen and it's the same with you when a dragon finds there true mate they know the instant they see them and when you doped your shoe in my river i knew you were my blue moon chihiro i can't put in words how much i love you and wish for you to be my offspring's mother the way i love you is so pure i tricked myself into think you would never love a foolish dragon like me that was willing to mate with someone else so i could move on because ever day i woke up i wanted to find you and bring you here even if you didn't want to you see Chihiro it's so rare for dragons to find there true mate because it's dangerous i will kill anyone for you and if you were to fall in love i probably would have killed myself" i stopped talking to see her reaction and was surprised when all she did was kiss me not even a word she just kept kissing me deeper and deeper.

We kissed for about 5 minutes when she stopped and placed each of her hands on my cheek she cried looking me in my eyes telling me she loved me over and over i hugged her so tight i knew she felt my erection i tried to let her go but she just held on to me. "Haku i want you to take me i love you"

 **so how did you like it very cool right? review and let me know if i should write more our not but i have a really good feeling about this by the way it took me 2 days to write this but only because i was super lazy well anyway hope you enjoyed.**

 **p.s**

 **if i don't get review's by January 16 i'll just keep posting i will start writing new chapters after posting this so i can upload ever week by the way leave a review to let me know how long this should be 40 chapters out 70 your choice.**


End file.
